The invention relates to the manufacture of magnetic and optical recording media and in particular to a method and an apparatus for transporting small form factor disks from one processing station to another.
In semiconductor processing, semiconductor wafers are transferred from one processing station to another. Semiconductor wafers have been transported by means of an air track. As illustrated in prior art FIG. 1, an air track 11 has a generally flat surface 12 for supporting a generally circular disc 13. A manifold 14 in the form of a drilled opening extends along the centerline of air track 11 for receiving air under pressure to be discharged via the uniformly spaced outlets 16 at an angle having a vectorial component extending in the direction in which it is desired to transport disc 13. The side edges 17 serve to guide disc 13 along a predetermined path.
In some systems, it is desirable to guide the paths of disc 13 without mechanical constraints such as side edges 17 because direct contact with mechanical constraints may damage and contaminate disc 13. Contamination to disc 13 can also come from the air used to support disc 13 on air track 11. As illustrated in prior art FIG. 2, the upward flow of air 18 passes around the bottom surface of disc 13 and swirls downwardly onto the top surface of the disc. Any contaminants which may have been entrained in air 18 can therefore attach to the top and bottom surfaces of disc 13.
Thus, what is needed is an air track system optimized for transport of magnetic recording media that minimizes contact with mechanical constraints and reduces contamination from the air that supports the disk.
In one embodiment of the invention, an air track includes a body having a concave top surface. In another embodiment of the invention, an air track includes a body having an air filter that divides the body into a first plenum above a second plenum. The air filter runs along the length of at least a portion of the body. In yet another embodiment, an air track includes a hood that runs above at least a portion of a top surface of a body. In yet another embodiment, an air track includes a body having a top surface with a notch located approximately at the center of the top surface.